Realization of Jeanette Miller
by Chipette Lover
Summary: Jeanette is gone what will Simon do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all sorry but my last story died on me here is the new one enjoy and review

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realization Of Jeanette Miller

Ch.1

Jeanette Miller was a nice, polite, caring, and friendly girl, but she began to question that after the day she was lost from her family. Jean walked outside to read a book to kill time when she saw a shady figure walking in front of her would normally look away, but something was calling her, and she was could not understand it.

Jean walked over to the figure and asked who he was. He said nothing, but he grabbed Jeanette and ran. She had been gone all day before Brittney and Eleanor Miller, Jean's sisters, called the police.

They were all scared, but their boyfriends, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville, came over they too were sad, but Simon was in tears. He loved Jeanette more than anything in the world and now there was a chance that he would never see her again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeanette is gone will she come back, what happened, read on to find out.

Okay i need some ideas about what happed to Jeanette anyone got ideas plz help.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Jeanette woke up dazed and confused. She tried to call out, but her mouth was duct-taped and her hand were tied behind her. She could see the figure that had taken her, but she could not make it out.

"Listen here I have the kid where is the item you told me you had?" said a gruff voice, so Jean now knew it was a man witch brought up a list of thing he possibly wanted her for in her head, and she hated them all.

He walked up to her and put his sack covered face right next to her's.

"Awake are we, well you will soon wish you weren't," said the man.

Jeanette was so scared, but she tried to hide it. She knew if he saw her scared, or if she cried he would hurt her or worse.

Back in the town Simon was so scared just like Jean, but he hid that fact too. He had to keep going strong for Jeanette. He loved her and had to make sure she was alright, but he did not know how he could. Then he got an idea and prayed that Jeanette was wearing the earrings he had given her last Christmas.

Jeanette heard a loud beeping noise in her ear and it was driving her crazy. She had to make it stop, but being tied down did not help. Then she realized the her earrings were beeping. She was puzzled, but she was able to bite through the tape on her mouth and looked very carefully at her earrings. The diamonds that were in them were really transivers for Simon to make sure she was ok.

"Simon can you here me, if you can speak quitely." Jeanette asked with hope. She heard a click followed by a voice.

"Jeanette is it you, are you okay, where are you, please tell me, I am worried sick over you." Simon said quickly.

"I am fine, I don't know where I am, and do not worry I have a surprise for my kidnapper." Jean said proudly.

"Okay, if you need help let me know I am listening to everything on this end." Simon said a little worry in his voice.

"Thanks Simon, but I think this guy is about to find out he grabbed the wrong Chipette." Jean said

"Okay sweetie, I love you Jeanette." Simon said.

"I love y...aghhhhhhh!!!!" Jeanette could not finish.

" Jean? Jeanette! oh dear God I must have caused this. The kidnapper heard me and he must knocked her out or..." Simon was cut off as a voice said "If you are smart bring one million dollars to the old warehouse outside of town. Come alone or your girl gets it."

Simon stood up, went to his closet, and pulled out a box. He knew what he must do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is where you will help me, review, if you don't gremlins will eat all of your food and you will starve.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm back. I wanted to finish Sweet Memories, but I had ideas for this. Enjoy, Review, and plz no flames.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.3

Simon was so scared, but he hid it well. He had wanted to break down and cry at times, but he had to remain strong for his beloved. At midnight, Simon grabbed his sheets, tie them together, and threw it out the window. After he tied it to his bedpost he climbed down, but Alvin, worried about his brother, was not asleep and saw Simon climb down. Alvin, acting on instance, follow.

"Alvin, go home now," Simon said without looking.

"Where are you going?" Alvin asked with concern in his voice.

"If I tell you will you go home?" Simon said through gritted teeth while turning around.

"Yes, I will," Alvin said

"Okay, I am going to save Jeanette. The kidnapper told me to bring him one million dollars, or he will kill her, and I can't let that happen." Simon said about to break down and cry right there.

"Simon, how on God great blue Earth did you get one million dollars?" Alvin asked looking at the box Simon had.

"I never said I was taking it to him," Simon said with a grin.

"But the box..." Alvin started.

"A little gift for the kidnapper," Simon stated with a wink.

"Okay, but if you need help get me," Alvin said walking home.

"Will do Alvin," Simon said.

Simon kept walking, and got bored so he desided to sing a song that helped him fight for Jeanette.

_There's a place in your heart where nobody's been._

_Take me there._

_Things nobody knows, not even your friends._

_Take me there._

_Tell me about your momma, your daddy, your home town, show me around._

_I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out._

_I wanna know, everything about you._

_And I wanna go, down every road you've been._

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid._

_I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare._

_Take me there._

_Your first real kiss, your first true love, you were scared._

_Show me where._

_You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care._

_Take me there._

_I wanna roll down mainstreet and backroads like you did when you were a kid._

_What makes you who you are, tell me what your story is._

_I wanna know, everything about you._

_And I wanna go, down every road you've been._

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid._

_I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare._

_Take me there._

_I wanna roll down mainstreet._

_I wanna know your hopes and your dreams._

_Take me, take me there._

As he finished he was at the warehouse. He went in and saw Jean and the kidnapper.

"You have the money?" The kidnapper asked.

"Maybe look in the box," Simon said and with a kick sent the box to him. He opened it, pulled out a gun, pointed it at Simon, and said "You had your chance,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger what happens? I don't know oh wait yes i do. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for no updates been busy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.4

"I warned you about the funny stuff. What did I tell you? I said bring one million dollars, and you show up with this," the kidnapper said while holding up what was in the box. It looked like a toy to the naked eye, but Simon had made some improvments to this toy.

"Well. boy you had your chance," the kidnapper said as he aimed a gun at Jeanette's head. He cocked the gun and as it clicked he heard, not only the gun, another click. He felt pain in his hand and it was increasing at a quick pace.

"What is this?" the kidnapper asked as he fell to the floor.

"Well, it is a little toy of mine that I rigged up for something like this. Being rockstars you need protection." Simon said as he untied Jeanette.

"But, why can't I get it out of my hand?" he asked

"Simple, I put glue on it," Simon laughed.

"Oh yeah, the police will be here shortly," Simon said sternly.

"Darn it," he said.

"Well, next time think before you grab the girlfriend of the smarter member of Alvin and the Chipmunks,_ Uncle Ian_," Simon spat out his name like it was poison to his lips.

(2 week later)

"Ready Sweetie?" Simon asked.

"Yes," Jeanette said.

(Jeanette)

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

(Simon)

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

(Both)

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me (this is me)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

The crowd burst into cheers as they walked backstage hand-in-hand.

"I love you Simon," Jeanette said hugging his arm.

"I love you too Jean," Simon said embracing her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go I might make a sequel so if you have any ideas let me know.


End file.
